When Scales Will Rot
by SwordOfSierra
Summary: After the fall of the Theocracy, the dragon-founded nation of the Argland Council Alliance has begun to move. Their best hope of peace is opening diplomatic relations with the Sorcerous Kingdom. But the citizens of Argland are hesitant to accept such a relationship. Will the Dragon Lords take the opportunity of a lifetime, or will the last of the Dragon royalty rot away?
1. Prologue

**Heyo, guess who's back! Sorry about the delay for book 2. Between school and exploring the Tensei Slime community (I began to explore after starting to work for Guro), I haven't had time to write. But here we are now.**

 **Haven't read Tensei Slime? I highly recommend it. Just type in 'Guro Translations' in google, and click the first link.**

 _ **By the way, want to chat with me in real time? Join my discord by typing:**_ **discord DOT gg SLASH Ttf3wY**

 _ **As the URL.  
**_ **  
FF removes all outside links, so I have to work around that if I want to give you the link. DOT= . and SLASH= / and make sure to remove the spaces.**

 **I've started posting on AO3! My profile name is SwordOfSierra, just like here.**

 **Don't want to join the discord server, but still want to talk with me in real time? Message me or add me as a friend on discord. My username is SwordOfSierra and my number tag is #9685. Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Now for the story related stuff.**

 **I do not own Overlord, it's content, or characters.**

 **Massive thanks to Locko for Beta Reading!**

 **Spells, Skills, and Items are still in [ ], and flashbacks are still in * ***

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"We have our sights set on the Argland Council Alliance. As a nation controlled by non-human leaders, I believe wiping them out would be unwise. I recommend beginning diplomatic relations."

The tall man, sharply dressed in a fine British suit, pushed up his glasses. A great many earrings glittered happily on his ears, and the glasses themselves reflected the luxurious chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This, combined with the man's gentle comportment, gave one sense of calm.

But this charade hid the man's inner darkness.

If one was to look more closely, the fact that this man was not human would be revealed. I plated tail swished gently behind, his ears were much too long, and a faint glint could be seen from rough diamond eyes beneath the glasses.

Unlike the man, who at a glance, a very fast glance, could be seen as human, the one he was talking to was not the same. A skeleton, over eight feet tall, with shining metal bones, could be seen. This skeleton donned 10 rings, one on each finger, and a smooth obsidian robe, detailed with gold and violet.

And from the skeleton came a rich voice.

"Umu, Indeed. It would be a shame to simply wipe them out. With the Theocracy gone, only the Dragon Lords have a change at opposing us…

.

.

.

"If all else fails…" He muttered. "You may get some friends."

Ainz gaze fell not to Demiurge, but to the wall at his left. There, stuffed and hung as a trophy, was the large head of a dragon. A white Dragon.

"Demiurge, are you not aware that I have already sent Sebas to Argland?"

The demon bowed low. "Forgive me, my lord. I was not aware of such an occurrence."

Ainz nodded, then called out two names. His voice echoed through the halls, before reaching the ears of two individuals. After waiting a few moments, the doors to his ninth floor office opened.

"Lord Ainz! Hello!"

"Hello."

The first voice, filled with slight joy came from a little girl, dressed in a purple yukata with a deep V. This V exposed a small white stone poking out of her chest. The other girl was dressed in a white and black toga, and carried a large scythe.

But this girl carried more than a scythe.

Invisible to the eye, she carried a heavy emotional pain, as well as a cracked mind. Ainz had removed the curse that he cast, but it mattered little. Her mind would never heal.

"Rubedo, Zesshi, I may have a job for you. If the Argland council refuses to make diplomatic relations, I see no point in their continued existence."

Zesshi nodded.

Rubedo broke out in a smile. It was an evil smile, that would chill a man to the bone.

The entire Argland country rested on the Dragon Lords' heads

Indeed, the life of a ruler was a dangerous one indeed.

* * *

Sebas gazed through the carriage window at Yilholm. The capital of the Argland Alliance was magnificent indeed. The largest buildings were made not with wood or stone, but polished marble.

Strangely enough, the council building itself was not located in the city, but about eight miles away. In order to convene with the Dragon Lords, one must go through the legal procedures and attempt for a reservation from the City Hall. However, few sought to convene with the Lords, and fewer still were able to do so.

Sebas glanced down at his hands. They tightly clutched a silk bag holding copper, silver, gold, and even platinum coins, all minted by Argland. Getting the money was a pain, but by pulling some strings, Ainz was able to get it via Jircniv and his remaining nobles, and the Re-Estize Kingdom, now managed by Renner.

When the carriage halted, Sebas' head jerked forward slightly. Sensing it was safe to disembark, he opened the door and felt a blast of cool air. Looking around, he saw people strolling by, barely giving him a glance before heading back to their own little world. Lightly hopping down, he bid farewell to the homunculus driver and walked off, hands clasped behind his back.

 _The roads are much nicer here than in Re-Estize._

The roads were smooth, perfect for walking, will little chance of stepping on a loose rock and injuring one's self. The whole environment led one to believe that all was right with the world.

No…

 _Wait_

Perhaps Sebas was used to the truly carefree environment of E-Rantel. Perhaps it has poisoned his view of the outside world.

In this city was distress.

In the Sorcerous Kingdom, Ainz had proven he wanted nothing but the best for his people. Would the Dragons have done the same?

The answer was no.

They care little for their people. Should it benefit them, they would commit genocide on their countries. No other country, except Sebas' own, would dare face a Dragon Lord's country directly.

 _The poor souls. If relations go well, perhaps we can save them._

As Sebas turned the corner, he heard the soft sound of crying. Not loud, and any person who didn't have such heightened senses wouldn't hear it. He peered down a dank alleyway, and his eyes met those of a small girl. If he had to give her and age, Sebas would say 13. The girl was in ragged clothes, and an imprint of her petite, sickly thin body was pressed upon a bundle of burlap sacks. It was clear the girl was homeless, and from her looks, wouldn't live much longer. The girl cringed away at the sight of Sebas.

Sebas slowly walked up to her, pausing now and then when she retreated further back.

"No! Sta-stay away, n-n-n-noble!"

The girl shouted at him, leaving him confused. He glanced at his clothes. _Ah!_ he was dressed in a nice, perfectly tailored suit, with shoulders that accentuated his muscular build. Personally, Sebas would not have pegged himself as a noble. He was far too fit and grandfather-ly looking, contrasting nearly every noble he had met.

Sebas told to the girl to remain there, and walked off to the nearest food stand, one selling grilled direwolf kebabs. Fishing out a gold coin, he bought 12 kebabs from the wide-eyed salesman, grabbed a fistful of napkins, and walked back to the alley, where the girl was fishing though a pile a garbage.

"I have returned, little one. Would you like something to fill your stomach?"

Her ears twitched at the mention of food, but she still looked at him warily. Slowly, like an animal, she crawled over to him, but would not take a kebab.

Sebas chuckled, "They're not poisoned, you know. I will have one myself to prove it. Pick a random one."

She hesitantly pointed at one near the middle of the triangular stack, and he grabbed it. Without hesitating, Sebas bit into it, and chewed. It wasn't Nazarick food, but honestly, it wasn't bad. The outside had the right amount of salt, and the inside seemed to have had spices in it when cooked. Sebas decided to ask for the recipe before he left, sensing that it could be improved by removing the human aspect. Seeing Sebas eating surprisingly happily, the girl also lightly grabbed one and put it to her mouth. She glanced at Sebas, who nodded enthusiastically, and attacked the kebab.

The pair said nothing until the girl had eaten six kebabs. As she started on the seventh, she began to slow down, and started talking to Sebas.

"Mister? Are you a noble?"

Sebas smiled. He loved this child. "No, child. I am a butler. However, I suppose I could be called a noble. My name is Sebas Tian, personal butler of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. What do they call you?"

The girl locked her emerald green eyes on a brick in the alley wall, chewing slowly, while her violet hair was swaying slowly in the breeze.

"... I don't know. I know I got a name from my parents when I was a baby, but I don't remember it."

The girl told Sebas her story. Her parents died when she was 2, and she was raised on the street until the age of 5, before she was abandoned. Since then, she had been living on scraps and garbage, and had to move many times to avoid slave hunters.

When Sebas heard this, something in his heart cracked a little. He looked at the girl, who had been unloved, uncared for, and rejected. For all the love she never received, Sebas would give it to her while he was in this country. Upon leaving, he would arrange for her to be adopted by a good family. But one thing came first.

"Girl."

She looked up at him, his reflection shimmering in her teary eyes.

"How would you like to stay with me for a while? I can guarantee a nice room and bed of your own, as well as three hot meals a day. You always wanted a parent, correct? Then, I will be your parent."

Her emerald eyes filled with hope. In the little bit of time they spent together, she felt that this man was, for the first time in her life, someone she could trust.

"However, first you need a name."

Sebas got to his feet, and with one hand reached out to the little girl.

"Let's go… Violet."

The girl, Violet, clutched his hand, tears running down her face.

* * *

 **Now, I REALLLLLLLY wanted to end it here, at this emotional scene(maybe?) but alas, you all would yell at me for such a short chapter (don buwwy me pweese!). So fuck it. ANOTHER 3000 WORDS HERE WE COME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oi, Locko. Be useful and say something here!**

 **Locko Note: Here's to BOOK 2 BABY**

 **Sierra Note: Double fuck it. Let's play this off as the Prologue. Those are always short, right? Right?**

 **Well, here we are in book two! Been awhile, hasn't it? Got a new beta reader, let's hope this one, you know, does his job** _ **breaks into coughing fit**_ **. I believe in Locko though (he's actually an admin on the discord server I co-own).**

 **Before I say anything else, I must inform you all of something. Chapter One will be pushed back. I am getting surgery very soon after this (depending on if I upload this on time, my surgery could be tomorrow) and I will spend a few days on pain meds. As such, I do not trust myself to write well while tripping balls on such meds. I wish to give you all only my best work, after all! As such, Chapter One has been pushed back, like I said. Please understand :)**

 **Wish me luck!**

 **Also, PLEEEAAASE don't yell at me for a short chapter. I told you I will make longer chapters (4000-5000 words instead of 3000) and more chapters, so just hang in there. I think it will be worth it.**

 **I need to have a smart ass remark here… Got it!**

 **BUY MY (nonexistent) MERCH! REEEEEEE! GIVE ME MONEYYYYYY! WOOOOOOO!**

 **Too far? Making fun of too many youtubers? Maybe… Oh well**

 **I want to do some answers for the reviewers who are under a guest account, named or not.**

 **DARCRY1: Yes, I do in fact plan to start my own universe for a book series. However, at the bare minimum, I want to finish Book 2 (this one) before starting it. I also have to secure a place to post it besides my blogspot (under contruction), and I cannot post it here. AO3, maybe, but elsewhere too. I plan to contact RTD at some point.**

 **Bob: Incorrect. It is expressly stated that Ainz was in the Upper Middle Tier of players. It is also stated that Shalltear is, at her best, Middle Upper Tier. However, Ainz** _ **was**_ **the best ability user in Yggdrasil (I believe that's true. I have read so many fanfictions they start to blend with the actual novel).**

 **Adios me amigos,**

 **Sierra**

 **Me, Sierra, setting a new standard for bad writing.**


	2. Chapter One: The Lords Meet

**Chapter One: The Lords Meet**

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **This chapter contains subjects that may be unsuitable for some audiences. Reader discretion is advised**_

* * *

The Forge w/ Sierra and Locko:

 _The shadow closed in. A metal golem, loli sized, was chained spread eagle to a molten stalagmite, struggling violently._

 _Then…_

 _The shadow reached him_

Sierra: *Wakes up panting* Wha-? Another nightmare? LOCKO! I HAD ANOTHER ONE!

Locko: It's a dream man, you'll end up forgetting in like an hour.

Sierra: That was helpful.

* * *

 **Heyo! Sierra here (and Locko is probably here somewhere if he's not sleeping) with a** _ **changed, up, INTRO!**_ **Hell yeah, fancy(?)! Oh, well, I'll actually get to the important bits.**

 **Let me clear one thing up: I am a lazy ass. I am kinda writing this last minute (won't happen for Book 3, I promise). But changes are coming. The Discord server is still there, and I'm planning to to a full revamp. I am also starting a blog via blogspot, as soon as my stupid ass can figure out how to work it, where you can read my stories or request me to edit yours.**

 **Book 3** _ **may**_ **take longer to come out. I really do want to start a WN, so I may spend some time to work on that. I also want to broaden my horizons. I want to do some Tensei Slime stories (of course), some Desumachi ones (that I spend more than 15 min on) and maybe some Rakudai Kishi ones (such a good novel). Well, future issues, those are. And I will leave future issues to the future me.**

 **Tired of typing out the whole thing so:**

 **I don't own Overlord**

 **There, plain and simple.**

 **Author:**

 **Sierra**

 **Editor:**

 **Locko**

* * *

 **MASSIVE NOTICE:**

 **My upload schedule will be changing. I'll just be frank: I am experiencing writer's block. I'm struggling to find enthusiasm to write at the moment. The way I write normally is have a start and end, but no middle, and kinda make up the middle as I go along. That's why I may drop book 3 4 and 5 for a while. Guro will also be back to translating, so my workload will be increasing somewhat.**

 **Unlike this story, I have my WN much more planned out. I have a document 8 pgs long with world lore, skills, nations, 3 different continents, and more, so it will be much easier to write, since I'm not as limited to using canon material from another story. I already have a summary written up (one of those introductory summaries, like how I did for When Lights Go Out and When Scales Will Rot), along with a solid main character, title, and multiple other major characters. Many of these are things I didn't have for either of my two books when I started.**

 **In summary, the chapters will take longer to come out, only once a month. I know the majority of my readers wish for further Overlord books, but I feel a personal drive to start something that is truly my own, and my enthusiasm is being siphoned away to that.**

 **When I first sat down to write WLGO, I never expected it would get nearly 30000 views(as of now) (even a few from North Korea, which is odd, considering the heavy Internet restrictions there). Now here I am, planning to write my own web novel, and with an (albeit small) fan base on FanFiction.**

 **I'm sorry. I feel like I am letting everyone down, but I feel I have to do this. For everything that has happened, and for everything that will, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for encouraging and supporting me, and making all this possible.**

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

Ensino slammed his hand on the counter. The girl, who introduced herself to be Avi, was waiting in the waiting room of the City Office of Yilholm. The girl proved to have little to no useful information, but he still was required to report her existence to the Council.

But none of that mattered now.

"Why are the Lords refusing to meet with me!?"

The receptionist, a lady in her 40s, took a step back: "I-I'm sorry, sir. I was only told they were not to be disturbed by anyone."

 _Tsk_

"Fine."

Ensino stalked off, fuming. He was a Argland devotee, and it upset him greatly when his job was interrupted. Most other people in the nation cared little, or were even frightened by the Draconic Rulers, but not Ensino. The normally gentle man became ferocious for his nation. In other words, he possessed extreme nationalism.

"Come, Avi. I will find you someone to stay with."

The girl nodded, and ran to his side. One could still see tear marks trailing from her eyes, a sign that she had not yet recovered from the shock of her parents demise.

-WSWR-

Ensino walked away from the house that now contained Avi. He had introduced, or rather pushed, the girl to the family. They were peasants and were looking for a child, but the father was sterile. As such, he was unable to sire offspring. It was a wonderful story, a broken, lost girl finding a family.

If only it were true.

The house, inconspicuous, contained a laboratory in the basement. There, experiments, and worse, were happening to Avi. These experiments ranged from limb and organ swapping or magical extraction to forced inhuman sexual reproduction and torture. There was no need for a useless person, especially a broken seven year old.

These were the kind of lengths Ensino would go to for his country. The girl was on the outskirts of the wreckage from the Theocracy, so there was a chance that she had absorbed some of the Sorcerer King's mighty magic. Maybe it could be extracted and used to make powerful spells. Or maybe that magic could be turned into a living weapon via offspring. Ensino didn't care that a seven year old human body wasn't sexually ready for such an endeavor. After all, to some males, from other species of course, it didn't matter whether their partner was mature or not. They could impregnate them anyways. The torture? Well, being cooped up in a lab would make anyone want some entertainment.

Truly, these were Ensino Vasillious's true colors. A man who would allow the inhumane treatment of children simply to further his country.

It was no wonder he was despised by the top brass, who knew the colors this man stained the world with.

Ensino pushed every thought out of his head except one: He needed a drink.

Walking down the street, he accidentally bumped into an aged white haired butler with a violet haired girl next to him.

"Ah, my bad. Forgive me, sir."

Ensino profusely apologized. He was curious why the man was so well dressed, yet the girl, who Ensino guessed was the butler's granddaughter, was dressed so poorly. Perhaps he was the butler of a wealthy noble, who didn't make enough for his granddaughter. _Yes, that is probably the case._

He watched the pair be on their way, then walked off himself. Soon he found himself in front of the best tavern in the city, the _Three Tap Pot_ , famous for their house-made brews. Ensino was a regular here, and was well liked by the owner, so he always got a 12% discount when paying. Quickly forcing the door open, he walked inside, and was greeted by the owner, Hidalgo.

"Ah, Ensino! How ye doin' my boy? 'ere, there a table over there nex ta Kepplar, 'll bring ye a few rounds, hmm?"

Kepplar waved him over, and Ensino sat down across from him.

Kepplar Myunto.

He was the son of the tavernkeep, and well like in the community, as well as a rather close friend of Ensino. He had some idea of the darkness within Ensino, but no enough to drive him off.

"Sino, where you been? Was hoping you'd show up here."

Ensino smiled sheepishly, "Had to drop something off."

Keeplar narrowed his eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and took a drink. He didn't know what this 'package' Ensino dropped off was, and frankly, he didn't want to. He thought more of the man when he didn't.

"So, Ensino, what's been going on with the higher-ups? Any, _national_ issues?" Kepplar took another deep sip. "Ah, that reminds me of the time we opened this bar. The previous owner of this plot of land was a stuck up, self-centered bastard of a woman, the very definition of hag. Wrinkled, cranky, and at least 80 years old. Didn't want to give up the property. Though in the end, she consented to selling as long as we gave her 25% of the profit every month. Bit senile, really, thought she would get rich off us and live forever. We only had to make two payments before she kicked the bucket! Ha ha ha…!" He roared with laughter.

Ensino couldn't help but sigh. Kepplar had the incredible, and very irritating, habit of being able to connect a subject, with little to no actual similarities with the current subject, and still think he's talking about the same thing. _Well, at least I don't have to bother answering the question._

Just then Hidalgo walked up, holding a tray with two large mugs on it.

"'Ere ya go, son. Two cherry appl' ales, fresh made an' the like."

Ensino cheerfully accepted his drink. The other one seemed to have been on the house. Ignorant to the grave sin he had committed just an hour before, he drowned his thoughts in sweet cherry-apple ale...

* * *

In a massive circular building, many miles from Yilholm, three beings of extraordinary strength were gathered at a specially designed table. These being all came from roughly the same species, bit their scales differed greatly. Out of all eight, well, seven now, no two looked alike. One had fiery red scales that dropped sparks at they _clinked_ together. Another had scales that changed from fiery orange to a deep purple, to red then to sky blue, like a sunset. A third had scales that didn't even _look_ like scales, textured like dirt and just as brown and earthy.

These were beings of absolute strength, authority, and wealth.

These…

Were the Dragon Lords.

The present three were currently arguing about nothing in particular, from new treasure to their concubines. Only one Lord had a proper wife.

Said dragon had just arrived, his gleaming platinum scales covering layers of muscle. It was obviously of great importance, as every other present Lord stopped talking instantly.

When Tarkus opened his mouth, a melodious voice danced forth, pleasing the ears of those who hear it: "Let's get this meeting underway."

Brown Dragon Lord Qelmorn was the first to speak, his gravelly voice causing the ground to tremble. The ground was his domain, after all. "Why have you gathered us here in the Gromudana, Tarkus?"

The Gromudana was a massive circular building with custom made chairs to allow dragons to sit down. Constructed by dwarves many years ago, it was used for meetings and audiences alike.

"Calm down, Qelmorn. You have so much fun with your women that taking a little time off won't hurt. I for one am very intrigued as to why we were called."

"I never said-"

Sky Lord Orlarinn told the Brown to be silent with his eyes. His eyes glittered as much as the sunset colored scales on his back, and one could sense the wisdom emanating from him. He was the oldest Lord, having 1200 years under his belt; in fact, he had raised Tarkus, and was like an uncle to him.

The Platinum Dragon Lord slammed a foot on the ground, "Quiet, all of you!" He cleared his throat.

"It's time I say why I called you all here. As you all may know, changes are happening in the world. Kingdoms, empires, _nations_ are rising, rebuilding, while others fall and crumble to dust. The last such nation to fall was the Slane Theocracy, while the last to rise was the Sorcerous Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown. As history has shown us, and our predecessors, and their predecessors before, nothing lasts forever. A nation will fall, a weapon will dull, and undead will meet their end. Dragons will age, scales will rot. The world itself will savor the sweet taste of entropy as it dies.

"A new presence has joined us in Argland. I have sensed it from within Yilholm. I know not what it is, I only have an idea of its origin. I believe it is someone from the Sorcerous Kingdom, here to see us. I called this meeting to decide what to do with it. While we could kill it, yes, that may incur the wrath of the Kingdom, or worse, its king. I would like nothing less than for that to happen given that it's aura is one of friendliness, It is of my belief that it wishes to form ties with us."

 **(AN: Urgh. This may be the longest bit of dialogue by one person I've ever written. Speeches…)**

Tarkus hoped that the other Lords agreed to an audience. Strained ties with the Sorcerous Kingdom is infinitely worse than friendly ones. Well, that wasn't the only reason...

But thankfully the Lords nodded, giving their approval of an audience with the embassy.

Well, all except one.

"I REJECT!"

Chyzzeodu, Red Dragon Lord, shouted out while embers scattered about from his mouth. Chyzzeodu has always been a muscle brain, and wanted to challenge nearly every decision the council made. More often than not, however, it mattered little: the decisions were still made.

Tarkus called in a servant and told him to bring the embassy. Then he glared at Chyzzeodu, "This is no time to make enemies, Chyzzeodu. Behave"

Truly, a depressed dragon was an amusing sight.

-WSWR-

The Platinum Dragon Lord watched as the others left, then began flying back to Eryuentiu. His wife was probably out at the moment, but she would be there soon.

"If that had gone badly, what could I have done?" he muttered to himself. "I don't even want to think about it…"

Tarkus could not lie to himself: he was terrified of the Sorcerous Kingdom. It was not just its king, however. _He_ was certainly terrifying, and obviously much more powerful than himself. But no, something else terrified him as well.

That vampire, who had punched a hole in his armor, had the scent of a massive dragon.

Massive, and powerful.

It did not emanate from the ruby armor clad undead. From her silver hair to her cold feet, she smelled like a vampire to Tarkus. The smell was vague, but it was on her clothes. It smelled like such a powerful dragon that it made his scales shake.

But he put those thoughts behind him: he had work to do. The embassy would arrive before The Council in three days, and proper preparations had to be made. In addition, his wife would be tired from her travels, and Tarkus knew she would want to lay with him. Not that he would complain.

But he wanted to get these feeling off his chest. His terrors of the massive dragon, his fear of Ainz Ooal Gown, and the sick feeling of watching his nation, Argland, along with the rest of the world, be consumed by the Sorcerous Kingdom. Luckly, his wife was perfect to vent to. She wouldn't look down on him, nor would she try to make him feel better with lies. She would tell him only truths.

But she always knew the right truths. Truths that made Tarkus relax, feel better.

Tarkus soon spied his home, and went for a landing. But he did not expect to see an old friend waiting for him.

"Tarkus." Her wrinkled mouth cracked into a smile, rings _clinking_ gleefully on her withered fingers.

"Rigrit. What brings you here? Last I heard, you were investigating a new undead in The Cave of Vicial."

Rigrit cast aside the words with a flick of her hand: "Meh. A dead case, a cold trail. Nothing more than a ghost story that I learned little from."

Tarkus let out a booming laughter. Rigrit seemed dismissive, but he knew she was deeply disappointed about the cold trail. She loved the undead, and wished to know of every species. She know of most, from hulking Skeleton Colossi to graceful Bone Weavers, her knowledge of the living dead was unmatched. However, she had no knowledge of the species of the Sorcerer King. That is, until now…

"An Overlord."

Rigrit suddenly spoke out.

"Huh?"

She looked at Tarkus. "An Overlord. Ruler of Death. That is what Ainz Ooal Gown is. That is the only thing I learned from my travels."

Tarkus narrowed his eyes. Simply knowing the species' name meant nothing, and she knew that.

"What's your point, Rigrit?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind"

Rigrit quickly stood up at a speed that was shocking for her age.

"Right. I've decided to meet up with Blue Rose again. If war is coming, and trust me, it is, I want to die among my old comrades. You are one as well, but I know more of that punctured tin can over there than I do of you."

"Rigrit," Tarkus said, "Do you miss him?"

"Huh?"

"Will you ever meet up with _him_ again?"

Rigrit thought for a second, then chuckled. "Perhaps. But Fluder and I haven't dated in nearly 200 years. We both were consumed by our studies. I haven't even spoken to him in almost 30. Ah, but those were the days. He really was a bit of an animal back then. I guess I was, too."

Tarkus sighed.

"All~right! Enough of that. I don't want to picture that."

"Oh, reaaaally," Rigrit teased. "Don't think I don't know what you and your wife are going to do when I leave and she gets back! When you two go at it, the entire castle shakes! I don't even want to imagine the mess it makes, either."

Tarkus rolled on the ground, laughter booming like thunder. He hadn't laughed like that in decades. "Oh, fine. Let's stay out of each other's love life, agreed?"

Rigrit nodded.

-WSWR-

Tarkus watched his friend leave. He had no clue as to when he would see her again. _It's a wonder she doesn't hate me,_ he thought. _After all, I lied to her, to all of them, for years._

As he sat pondering, he heard the great flapping of wings, as well as a beautiful feminine voice call out.

"Taaaaarkuuuus! I'm home!"

He shook his head. "Orkelia, what have I told you about saying that? It reminds me of Gyndra too much."

Tarkus wasn't lying. Gyndra, the leader of the 13 heros, would always call out 'I'm hoooome' whenever they got back from a quest.

"Sorry. Slipped my mind."

He groaned, "Woman, your breasts would slip off you if they weren't attached to you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Not my fault I'm clumsy and forgetful."

Tarkus smiled. At times like this, it makes him extra glad to have loved this woman. She was perfect. She was smaller than him, about 70% of his size, but had a wingspan wider than his. She was kind, playful, and forgiving.

And right now, her gleaming jade scales were covered with oil, something that wasn't there when she arrived. The gleam in her eyes, and his 300+ years of knowing her, told him all he needed to know.

"Shall we get started?"

-WSWR-

Rigrit rode alone in her carriage, heading to E-Rantel. From the latest intel she had received, she knew that Blue Rose had officially transferred to the Sorcerous Kingdom. After years, it was time to see them again.

With nothing to think about, her mind wandered to Tarkus. He was probably in the thicket of it right now. Rigrit knew that his wife latched on and didn't let go until she was satisfied.

 _Ugh, anything is better than to think of whether Orkelia's oil will be cleaned up next time I visit._

So she drifted her thoughts to Evileye. That vampire had taken her place in Blue Rose, and had become a hero. A hero she felt she never was long ago, a time long past, when she helped save the world from evil. She had been shunned by the world, rejected, and put those feeling behind her to help humanity, but she never felt like a hero due to it.

"Perhaps I was too strict on her back then. Had she not been so arrogant, I may have lost. Oh well."

As she thought, E-Rantel quickly approached. The city looked very different then it did when last she came. A massive wall had been erected, its metal gleaming in contrast to the angry stone inner walls. On either side of the massive gate was a giant statue, nearly 30 feet high, of a robed skeleton holding a twisted staff in one hand while the other was extended outwards. Floating inches above the outstretched hand was a spinning gold and platinum disk that had been engraved to look like a magic circle. Both statues were currently being polished, one by a pair of Frost Giants and one by a pair of Fire Giants. It was obvious they cared deeply for the statues.

Rigrit shook her head. She never expected that Frost and Fire Giants could ever work together, but under the overwhelming might of the Sorcerer King, such things were possible.

When her carriage stopped, Rigrit quickly disembarked, handing the diver a silver coin as she did so. Waving goodbye, she walked over to the line near the gate, casting a spell on herself to make her appear as someone else.

"Excuse me, excuse me."

A young man of around 25 turned around to greet her. He was not overly handsome, and had a face that could easily blend into a crowd. From the plate around his neck, Rigrit could tell that he was a silver adventurer. "May I help you?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, do you know what this line is about?"

He nodded, "First time, eh? Makes sense. Basically, the line is for entrance into the city when you are familiar with the city's rules and regulations. Since this seems to be your first time here, you should head on over to that line." He pointed to a line to the right. "That one will teach you about the workings of E-Rantel. It's a very different city than others, so they give you a rundown so you can stay out of trouble."

"Is it not optional?"

He laughed. "It was at first. Unfortunately, two groups of copper plates got in a fight, and the instant the weapons were drawn, the Death Knights swarmed. I wasn't there, but I've heard even a Crimson Terror intervened. Ever since then, the workshop is required, and afterwards you got one of these to show proof-of-completion." He held up a flat crystal in the shape of a skull.

"When they shine a special light through it, it projects a light that spells your name and the date it was given to you. It has many anti-counterfeit spells on it, so don't bother trying to forge one," he continued.

Rigrit bowed lightly, "Thank you for your time," and walked off to the other line.

"What a nice boy!"

* * *

 **Alright, there's Chapter One done! What do you all think, lives up to your expectations?**

 **Chapter Two will have Rigrit and Blue Rose reunion, some Sebas, Avi, and Mare. Yes, Mare. Finally! Don't worry, Rubedo will come, too!)**

 **As stated above, chapter release will be a lot slower. Writer's block is a massive bitch.**

 **Huh. I'm listening to Linkin Park's** _ **What I've Done**_ **as I'm typing this and it reminds me of this situation with me slowing down chapter release…**

 **Look at me, putting no work into the posting process. It seems copy and paste keeps those lines that separates scenes. EZPZ!**

 **And Pervy, NO! THERE WILL BE NO FLUDER X RIGRIT! JUST BECAUSE YOUR OLD DOESN'T MEAN WE ALL ENVISION OLD PEOPLE GOING AT IT, ALRIGHT! Geez, dude. You disgust me sometimes :D**

 **Alright guys, I'm off.**

 **See you later, and as always (starting now),**

 **PROTECC, ATTACC, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, GIVE HEAD PATT**

 **~Sierra**


	3. Chapter Two: First Contact

**Chapter Two: First Contact**

* * *

 **Heyo all, it's your friendly neighborhood Sierra!**

 **Erm… about last month… we don't talk about that. If anyone is willing to make my teachers suddenly find themselves on Pluto, feel free. I'm down for you doing my homework for me, too.**

 **It's late so that's all here folks. Now…**

 _ **Insert intense music**_

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER (i dont own overlord)**

 **Oh! Just a little advertising for someone else, go check out The Antichrist Cometh. The author is a really cool dude (been chatting with him for a while) and a great writer. BUT I NEED MORE CHAPTERS! So go bug him and tell him to make them come out faster! Spam him, I dont care (dont actually)**

* * *

 **The Forge:**

 **Sierra: Hey Locko, did you receive any orders? Apparently, there's a big tournament coming up, so we'll have our work cut out for us. I'll need you to buy more iron, too.**

 **Locko:**

 **Sierra: Locko?**

 **Locko:**

 **Sierra:** _ **shrug**_ **He must be out...**

* * *

Avi struggled, but the clear glass tube she was held in wouldn't budge. The liquid, now yellowed by urine, prevented her from getting enough momentum to break out. She may have let some fluid go, be she had enough pride not to soil herself.

Just when she finally thought she had found a family after losing hers, she was deceived and humiliated. That man, Ensino, had brought her to a normal looking house. Hell, he even gave a convincing story for why the family in the house was looking for a 'daughter'.

But reality was often cruel.

Immediately after Ensino left, the man she was to call father sprang forth and injected something into her neck.

After struggling a bit, she soon felt the world leave her, and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she found herself in the tube. Eventually,she gave up struggling, and just sat there, limp. Minutes or hours, she had no idea. She sat, and waited.

After what seemed like eons, she finally heard a mechanical clicking noise, and water soon began flowing into her tube, raising the fluid level inside. Just before the liquid passed her mouth, she took a deep breath and tried to get as much air as possible.

It wasn't enough.

The water flow increased, and the fluid level soon passed by her nose, then eyes. The urine stung her eyes, so she closed them tight and shook her head. Avi held on for as long as she could, but the lungs of a seven year old can only hold so much. She tried to force her lungs to keep holding, but they burned like the fire that burned in the pits of Hell. With an involuntary gasp for air, she inhaled a lungful of that awful liquid. Her lungs burned even hotter, but her body refused to stop inhaling.

 _This… is this how I die? Drowning in a tube?_

That was the last thought she had before passing out.

* * *

 **WARNING: The part ahead is gruesome; Reader discretion is advised**

 _ **Skip to the part marked Part End to skip the gore**_

* * *

Avi opened her eyes to a bright white light. It felt warm on her bare skin, like an angel with its heavenly wings embracing her, comforting her as she awakes. Comfortable, she reached her arms up to stretch.

Well, she tried to. Her hands were bound to her sides, and her legs bound together. Avi widened her eyes in realization.

The light turned cold.

She began to take in her surroundings. It was a white tile room that smelled of copper. The giant light above her was magic, floating in mid air even though it was suspended on nothing. She tried to move her head, but found that it was bound as well, and her jaw was clamped shut. So she stopped focusing on her surroundings and started to focus on herself and what was below her. She was completely bare, not even being old enough to have hair to cover anything, and she was lying on a smooth piece of metal. Well, it felt like metal.

The table was mostly open space, with most of the material being on the frame. It was like a window without the glass, or a picture frame without the back. The only other material was the three parts supporting her body: the metal under her head, butt, and feet. Her arms seemed to be strapped to the table's frame.

With a slight grinding noise, she heard something slide open to her left, and three pairs of footsteps.

"So you're awake. Perhaps we gave you too much sedative. A mistake we won't make next time. But for now, let's get started. Jiction?"

A female voice answered the man, "Yeah, I'm on it. You have enough vials here? Can't have her passing out."

"There's 16. That should be plenty."

"We're just prepping her, right?"

"Yeah, we can't let her die in there. If she dies, whatever leftovers she picked up will be lost."

Avi had no idea what they were talking about, but she knew it wasn't good. The emotions behind the words were sinister. They were spoken as if she was an object, not a person.

Eventually, the group of three came into her view, and she shuddered. Each of them wore a tight fitting white suit. But what was truly horrifying was the mask.

It was blank white, unblemished and unbroken, save the eye holes. It was obvious that the masks were magic as the eye holes glowed a happy yellow. They looked like robots, and it disoriented Avi. She couldn't tell one apart from the other.

"Hey there, missy!"

The one in front waved to her, voice filled with false joy.

"Oh, wait! You can't wave back! Kukuku~"

He chuckled at his own joke, and looked to his partners to see their reactions. They were both shaking their heads, "Wasn't funny."

"Ah, fuck you. It was funny."

He clapped his hands together to re-focus himself, and looked at Avi.

"Alright, missy. Were gonna have to be quiet now. I'd say the same to you, but…"

His head raised slightly, and Avi sensed that he was looking at something behind her.

"..I have a feeling that won't be possible."

The man gestured behind her, and one of the other White-Masks walked behind. The shortest one- she guessed that was the woman- picked up blue vials from a small cart and splashed it in Avi. As soon as the potion made contact with her skin, she felt super energized, like she could run to the Sorcerer Kingdom and back without stopping. It was a great feeling.

Her bliss, however, was short lived. The man who had walked behind her had returned with a small tray. As he set it down behind the main White-Mask and he turned around, she heard whatever was on the tray 'clink'. The metallic sound made her blood turn to ice.

"Put the table under her back and hook up the knee locks. Can't have her thrashing around too much."

The main White-Mask spoke in a serious tone, all the false friendliness from before gone, like a drop of water in the desert.

Avi felt a cold gloved hand on her back lift her up slightly, then set her down on a chilled plate. It seems she no longer needed to support the weight of her back. Soon after, handcuff-like clamps were closed just above and below her knee, then locked in place with chains on the ground and on the table frame.

The man who placed the plate maneuvered her torso, and she felt her spine slide into a small groove. Seemingly satisfied, the man gave a thumbs up to the main White-Mask.

Main White-Mask rolled a tall chair beside her and held up the tool in his hand.

It seemed to be a modified awl, it's point much sharper than any Avi had seen before. Her parents would always watch her poke holes in the big tree next to their house, one of the only trees in the city. At the thought of her parents, Avi teared up a bit, an action that went unnoticed by the White-Masks.

Main White-Mask took out a piece of charcoal and used it to draw two dots, each about an inch above each nipple. Then, he handed the coal to the short White-Mask and lined up the awl on one of the dots.

 _He doesn't mean to… NO!_

He cruelly drove the awl into her chest, reaching down to her lungs. With a loud 'whoosh' of air, she felt her chest concave on one side and her breathing became very difficult. She tried to cry out, but her jaw was locked shut, preventing her from screaming. Avi felt wet blood drip down her chest and heard it drip onto the ground.

White-Mask handed the awl off to a partner, who cleaned it and put it back onto the tray. That partner then lifted a long metal rod, slightly bigger in diameter than the awl, lit a candle, and held the rod in the flame. One it gave an orange-hot glow, he carefully handed it to the main White-Mask, who stuck it in the hole he made seconds before. Avi could hear her skin sizzle, and the air was filled with a burning smell.

The pain of the burning was incomparable to the awl. It was so much worse. As soon as it made contact, she nearly passed out. As White-Mask took the rod out, she began to feel her consciousness leave her as everything faded to a dull gray, then began to darken to black. But before she was able to drift of, she felt another potion slash her, and she snapped back awake.

"It really don't last long when she doesn't drink it, huh? Well, maybe it's good for her. If she drank it and it had too much healing potion in it, it might've healed her and we'd have to start over." The woman- Avi confirmed it, the short one was the woman- shrugged. "Well, she at least won't bleed out. Bernard, take over. Imma go prep the extraction unit. Maybe we'll get something special. The Sorcerer King is mighty, after all."

The woman left, and the White-Mask who _wasn't_ doing who knows what to her body- Bernard- walked over to the potion cart with a nod.

"Hey, Klyink, you almost done with the lungs? The sooner we get her mouth done, the less potions we have to use," Bernard said. Klyink seemed to shoot Bernard a look. "I gotta finish here first. If we start on the mouth now, she'll lose more oxygen than she takes in. Speaking of which, you have the noise-box?"

Bernard waved him off, "Yeah, I charged it with mana last night. Damn thing sucks up so much, though."

Klyink just shook his head, and focused back on Avi. He snapped his fingers a few time and Bernard handed him a larger awl. White-Mask drove the awl into the hole, widening it, then stuck in an orange hot rod again. He did this multiple times until the hole was as large as a quarter. Then he turned around and grabbed a tube connected to a silver pyramid and stuck it in the hole he made. Avi felt the end of the tube in her lung, and she tried to vomit.

Klyink touched the silver pyramid and it started humming. Immediately, she felt air being forcefully pumped into her lungs, and it leaked out her nose, causing a slight whistling noise. It would build up in her lungs before she breathed out from her nose, releasing the air.

The hole no longer hurt as much, and was now a dull throbbing. However, her relief was short lived as the same cruel process was repeated on her other lung, ending with a tube there, too. During the process, Avi's mouth clamp came loose, and she let out a blood-curdling scream. Unfortunately, she was quickly silenced. After Klyink finished the second tube, Bernard splashed another potion on her, but this time it closed the holes, causing the tubes to be permanently embedded in her chest.

"Alright, Bernard, turn on the noise-box. I'm moving to her mouth."

Bernard placed the blue and green cube next to her head, and smacked the top of it. Her mouth started to feel numb, and she lost control of her tongue. Klyink used what seemed like a modified speculum to open her mouth, then covered the roof and sides of her mouth with paste. He then inserted a prism shaped object inside, chanted a spell, and Avi felt the object become fused to her mouth, removing her ability to speak.

Klyink used a syringe to inject something into her neck, and she started nodding off. The last thing she heard was-

"Alright, take her to the tube."

* * *

 **Part End**

* * *

Sebas and Violet walked down the street, heading towards the house he had been staying at. Now that he had informed the Housing and Residential department of Violet, who he introduced as his granddaughter, Sebas no longer had to worry about hiding the girl.

They walked by a snake-like man who nodded at them. Naturally, Sebas waved 'hello' and Violet followed suit. After walking a bit more, they reached the building.

"Violet," Sebas said. "Do you want something to eat? It's just past noon, so you should eat something."

Violet chucked. Sebas kept insisting she eat something, so she caved in and soon found herself eating a potato with cheese, something Sebas whipped up quickly. As he sat and watched Violet eat, he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Violet's ears twitched at it, but she didn't seem to be able to actually hear it. However, with his Dragonoid hearing, he was able to pinpoint it clearly. The scream was female, and if he had to guess, very young. He furrowed his brow, and thought about it. The scream was terrible, as if the very life was being sucked out of the girl. Eventually, he couldn't bear it any longer, and stood.

"Violet, stay here. I need to take care of something. If anyone bothers you, use this." He handed her a small stone with 9th tier [Electron Storm] magic stored within. He's taking no risks in Violet's safety.

Without waiting for a response, he ran out the door, coated himself with a low level illusion spell, and raced towards the source of the noise: the little girl.

He couldn't let her suffer.

It was farther than he expected, at least a mile. But he finally arrived at a small, unsuspecting house, with a neat garden and even a small apple tree nearby. But Sebas knew better than to walk away just because the house looked friendly.

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, walked over to the door, and smashed it open. Doing so caused his illusion spell to dispel, and the guards that ran in from a door to the left saw him. Sebas, however, wasted no time. He grabbed one by the head and threw him to the ground, stomping on his head as he moved to the next guard.

"YOU MONSTER!"

One of the guards roared at him and used his sword to make a swing. Sebas caught it in a gloved hand and smashed it. He took a piece of the smashed blade to throw at the guard, and it landed between his eyes while the sonic blast knocked him backwards, scattering various papers from the table in the rooms center as it did so. Sebas crushed the broken sword further with a hand, then threw into a corner of the room where it ricocheted around the room, killing everyone but Sebas and one other of the guards.

Without hesitation, Sebas dashed forward, grabbed the man by the shoulder, and put a hand through his chest, crushing his heart on the other side. The guard stood comically for a moment before falling to join his 6 friends.

Sebas knelt down, rapped on the wood floor a few time, then made a stance. With a sharp jab of his right hand, a large hole formed in the floor, allowing him to jump down into the dim corridor, with green light coming from a door on the right. Unlike the front door, this one was slightly ajar.

He recoiled- ever so slightly- when he walked in. It was a girl, about seven years old, but she was locked in a tube filled with green liquid. She was naked, and Sebas could see clear tubes going into her chest right above each breast. On her mouth was a prism-shaped glass object, with multiple tubes running into it. Each tube held something different. One held a clear liquid, presumably water, and another had a blue solution in it, which Sebas guessed what a nutrition supplement. There were multiple attachments to the large tube itself. Around waist level was a protrusion that ran between the girls' legs, and widend in the middle. The wide part was shaped to cup her inner thighs, and most likely dealt with any bodily waste.

Sebas shook his head. "Poor thing. Let's get you out of here. The girl was barely conscious, and didn't react. With a hard rap of his index finger, Sebas shattered the glass, and the girl fell a small amount before the tubes running into her went taught, causing her to yelp in pain. Even though she should have been fully awake due to the pain, whatever drugs they were giving her caused her to immediately slip away. Sebas walked over to her and held her up by her lower back. He wrapped his hands around her chest tubes and said, "I'm sorry, young one. This must be done."

With a yank, the tubes left her chest, causing her to yelp again and start panting. Sebas pulled out a purple potion from a pocket and poured a little on her, causing the holes to seal up and the panting to stop. He used his hand to sever the cords from the glass prism in her mouth and set her down. After, he removed as glove and inserting a finger into the corner of her mouth, the only opening he could find.

"Fused to her mouth… I hate to go this, but I have no choice."

He put the lid on the potion and held it in his mouth. Then put one hand on the prism and another on her forehead. With a silent prayer to Ainz and a soft _1, 2 ,3_ , he ripped the prism out of her mouth, and crushed it in a hand. Ignoring the ear-piercing shriek of the girl, who soon fainted due to pain, he splashed the remaining healing potion on her to stop the buckets of blood flowing from her mouth.

She was safe now, but he couldn't take her with him. It would already be a struggle to convince his master to accept Violet, so two children was impossible.

 _What to do…_

An idea popped into Sebas' mind. He nodded to himself.

He searched through the house until he found clothes that seemed like they would fit her and dressed her in them.

Making sure to cast the illusion spell on them both, Sebas swiftly walked through the door, leaving the shattered house with the terrible memories behind.

He walked to the edge of the city, using his leg strength to leap over the wall. He wrote a short note for her, placed a bag with five platinum, 50 gold, 100 silver, and 300 copper next to her, and cast an illusion spell again. This one had a much longer duration- roughly 48 hours- but was very easy to see through.

"Farewell, girl."

The girl was sound asleep as Sebas ran off, with a sense of pride in his heart

* * *

Violet tapped her foot on the ground, and slowly became afraid. Daddy had been gone a long time, and she was beginning to think he had abandoned her. However, her worries were wiped away when her dad walked through the door, his butler outfit as perfect as ever. Violet didn't waste any time; she ran to him and tackled him with a bear hug, digging her head into his firm abs.

"Daddy," she sobbed, moistening her father's suit. "I was worried you left me."

Her father smiled, his slightly wrinkled face breaking into a caring grin. He put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up as he knelt down, then crushed her in a hug of his own.

"I won't leave you alone, Vi. I promised I would be your parent, and I plan to keep that promise."

They sat there for a minute, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Violet nodded and sat down at the table, watching the door. Her father opened it and welcomed in a bald man with a light blue suit.

"Mr. Tian?"

"Indeed, that is me."

Her father confirmed his identity and the man clapped. "Mr. Tian, the Dragon Lords have agreed to your request. If you would follow me, please. The child will have to remain here."

Violet started to panic, but she noticed her father's demeanor change instantly.

"I refuse. The girl stays with me. This is not up for debate."

The man took a step back at her father's change in attitude. He stammered, "B-but" many times, but he eventually gave in.

"Very well, the girl may come as well. However, until we get to our destination, she will have to have a hand on you at all times."

"Thank you."

Her father bowed, then looked at Violet. "Vi," he said, extending a hand. "Hold on to me. Let's go."

Violet wiped a tear of joy from her eye, and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Violet and Sebas walked through the street towards the City Hall, following the bald man. Violet held on tight to her father's hand, and he shot caring glances his was every so often. She suddenly heard her father's voice in her head.

 _[Violet, can you hear me?]_

 _[Dad! Yes, I can hear you. What's wrong?]_

 _[Vi, listen closely. When we get to our destination, I need you to stay behind me at all times. Don't even take your hand off me. Where we are going is very dangerous.]_

Violet nodded, and her father seemed satisfied.

Eventually, they arrived at the hall, where the bald man took out a key and opened a heavy metal door next to the main entrance. He walked through, and Violet and Sebas followed. The room was made of green tile that pulsed with magic. In the center was a circle inscribed on the ground, with a star in the middle.

"This circle was created with Wild Magic, and will take you to meet the Lords. I suggest the little one either remain here or keep a firm grasp on your person. The Argland Council Alliance is not responsible for any injury or deaths that occur during the session. If you agree, step into the circle."

Sebas stepped in, and Violet felt herself being pulled in with him. He gave her a reassuring nod, breaking the errieness of the situation.

"By stepping into the circle, you have agreed to the terms laid out. Teleportation will commence in 3…. 2... 1.."

There was a bright flash, then darkness

* * *

Sebas felt the air change around him, and he knew he was in a large room before he opened his eyes. He also felt a coolness around his hands. Opening his eyes, the room blazed to life.

There were five Dragon Lords present.

The Platinum Dragon Lord, Tarkus

The Brown Dragon Lord, Qelmorn

The Red Dragon Lord, Chyzzeodu

The Sky Dragon Lord, Orlarinn

And the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, Krilstic, who finally decided to crawl out of his cave.

They were all in front of him, staring not at Sebas, but at the girl next to him.

The first to speak was Qelmorn.

"Why is the little human here? We accepted the request for the male to meet with us, not the young one."

Sebas flexed his wrists and shattered the metal they were encased in.

"I was not willing to leave the little one behind. You will have to forgive me," he said as he bent down and grabbed the metal around Violet's hands and crushed it, freeing her as well.

The Lords widened their eyes at how easily Sebas broke the bonds, but decided to ignore it.

Chyzzeodu opened his mouth to speak, but Tarkus had beat him to it.

"Very well, I'll allow it. You came all this way, after all."

Sebas bowed, "Thank you," then looked at each of the Lords.

"Let us waste no more time. What do you wish to discuss with us? Unlike the others who tried to meet with us, you seem much more interesting."

Orlarinn spoke for the first time, getting straight to the point.

Sebas was silent for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown would like to form an alliance with Argland. As a fellow nation ruled by demihumans and heteromorphs, he believes an alliance would be beneficial. This, of course, comes with benefits. We will provide this nation with Rune weapons, which we have a monopoly on due to our alliance with the Dwarves, as well as any military support you may need. You will also be guaranteed safety and preferential treatment in and around E-Rantel, Baharuth, and Re-Estize. However, we request a few things from you in return. Small things such as lumber, marble, and other building materials."

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO BE ALLIED WITH A FALSE KING WHO IS SIMPLY AN UNDEAD WITH TOO LARGE AN EGO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, THEN GO PAY YOUR 'KING' A VISIT!"

Chyzzeodu roared, and blasted fire at Sebas, who stood in front of Violet. As the blast impacted him, he was obscured in smoke and ash, and Chyzzeodu sat down triumphantly.

"Pathetic hum-"

"Had," a voice interrupted him, "you just attacked me on my own, I would have let you live. But you attacked me with the little one here, and more importantly, insulted Lord Ainz. That, I cannot allow.'

Killing intent poured out of the smoke, and a wind cleared it away. There stood Sebas, eyes completely black, shaking in anger. The strength of his rage brought forth wind that blew the room into a frenzy, forcing Chyzzeodu back.

"For your hostility to the Master, your life ends here."

Sebas' head started to glow, and the glow moved down to his feet. As it faded, a humanoid dragon, pure white, much brighter white than the White Dragon Lord was, stood in the butler's place. He had gold entwining up in arms to the chest, where the lines diffused and eventually ended. He wore two jade bracelets, one on each hand, and each of his claws was more transparent than the purest diamond. Each spike running from his back to his tail was the same clear crystal, and his scales clicked and shone like jewels.

Chyzzeodu was shocked. "You're a dragon!? HOW!?"

Sebas growled, "A dead dragon has no need to know."

Chyzzeodu's eyes went bloodshot, and he thrashed his head around angrily, magma dripping from his maw. "DIE!" he roared as he launched a fireball at Sebas.

Sebas was unfazed, and opened his mouth to fire forth a storm of crystals that collided with the fire. Some of them melted, but many made it through, reaching Chyzzeodu and cutting cleanly through his scales. Chyzzeodu roared in pain, shaking the ground. Sebas stepped forward, and the force of step shattered the stone under him. He launched forward, suddenly appearing in front of Chyzzeodu, as if teleporting. Sebas flicked a hand out, extended his claws a bit, and slashed at Chyzzeodu, cutting through the scales like a hot knife through butter. Steaming blood poured from the dragon's eye and sizzled on the ground. He jumped on top of Chyzzeodu's head and forced it to the ground, then delivered a solid kick to the side of the Lord's head, sending him careaning across the room, and he smashed into the wall. Sebas put out his hand, and crystals appeared around his arm, building up in number, before being launched towards the stunned dragon.

Now, dragons are extremely powerful creatures, and recover very quickly. But the real reason they were so powerful is because not only were they massive, they were fast.

Chyzzeodu flickered, and his tail swung at Sebas, who dodged. Using the opening, Chyzzeodu threw himself at Sebas, claws primed.

"Tsk! Troublesome."

Sebas summoned a clear crystal wall in front of him, and the wall took the blow from the Dragon Lord, causing a large crack to appear in it. Sebas attacked the wall from his side, and the blow shattered the crystal. His fist continued through the wall and impacted with Chyzzeodu's foot, causing it to be blown off. However, Chyzzeodu's other front foot hit its mark, striking Sebas' hand.

Sebas felt the sting of pain, and looked to see that the tip of his left index finger was missing. He frowned, and when he noticed that Chyzzeodu had stopped looking at him- and instead looking at Violet- he started to panic.

"If I can't kill you, I'll kill the little one!"

The other Dragon Lords were horrified. Not that Chyzzeodu would kill a little girl, but that Sebas was a dragon, and was able to so one-sidely beat down a Dragon Lord.

Chyzzeodu spat a fireball at Violet, who yelped. But she didn't run. She looked at Sebas, then smiled at the fireball. If was was going to die, she would do it after being able to meet someone who truly cared about her.

"VIOLET!"

Sebas yelled, and fired his crystal breath, not at her, but on a trajectory to impact the fireball. This breath wasn't shards, however. It was a slowly expanding ball of crystal. It slammed into the fireball and continued forwards, smashing into the wall.

Sebas was livid. He would waste no more time. He dashed forwards and threw a punch at Chyzzeodu's head.

The Red Dragon Lord collapsed to the ground, headless.

Sebas retracted his claws and waved Violet over to him, and she quickly ran over to him. Sebas looked up at the Lords, "You are not going to think badly of me for that, right?"

Krilstic spoke, his voice as smooth as a pitch black sky.

"The boy had it coming to him. Had you not done something, I would have."

Sebas bowed lightly.

"You so easily defeated a Dragon Lord, and you are a dragon yourself. It makes me wonder…. But no matter. As head of the Council of Dragons, I make the motion to accept the Sorcerer King's alliance. Any objections?"

"Heh, I was going to agree anyways," Orlarinn said.

"Indeed, I have no objections, Tarkus," Krilstic agreed.

The Qelmorn nodded. It was decided.

That day, a new alliance was formed, one which would blaze through the darkness of an still unexplored world, one that would smash through those who stood in their way. There was still much to be settled, and Sebas and the Lords spent the rest of the day talking, with one of the Lord's servants bringing food for Violet, who listened intently. Tarkus brought up the fact that the other Lords may not agree, especially the Heavenly, Brightness, Obsidian, and Worm Dragon Lords.

One other thing came from this meeting

That day, a new name would wash over the land.

With two Dragon Lords, the White and the Red, dead, it left the Dragon Lords a bit lonely.

That day, a new member was included in those called the Dragon Lords.

Sebas Tian, the Crystal Dragon Lord.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it.**

 **I know that Sebas is a melee fighter, but I wanted… more. So, ya, he's like Evileye (in terms of the crystal spells) but better. I also have a whole plan for Violet, as she will be a major part of the story as a whole.**

 **Everyone, thank Locko for his wonderful job. It's actually readable due to him. But in all seriousness, why doesn't every writer have an editor, especially those that really need them. You know, like the people who decide that commas, periods, and functional sentences are not important.**

 **Want to have a chance to chat? My discord server will be undergoing changes, and is currently shut down, but I'm super active on the Tensei Slime Discord, and rather active in the Overlord one, too. Hope to see you there!**

 **Not a fan of big servers? Just add me on Discord and DM me! My username is SwordOfSierra#9685**

 **Well, time to sign off!**

 **AND AS ALWAYS**

 **I protecc, I attacc, but most importantly, give me headpatt~**


	4. Chapter Three: A New Terror

**Chapter Three: A New Terror**

* * *

 **Yo! Sierra coming on the scene with a dabbing… nope, cant do it**

 **I'm really running out of ideas for intros. Please don't kill me. I'm a good boi!**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER (sigh, i dont own overlord)**

* * *

 **The Forge:**

 **Sierra: Locko, why do you keep changing Discord profile pictures. It's like you have an identity crisis!**

 **Locko: I did pay for nitro so naturally I will use it.**

* * *

Ainz sat on [The Throne of Kings] as the gate opened in front of him. He thanked Shalltear for opening it. From it stepped an aged butler in a well tailored suit with his hands clasped behind his back. Ainz nodded in satisfaction that he had arrived, but was surprised to see that a little girl with violet hair and emerald green eyes walk out as well. Albedo stepped forward and Mare prepared his staff, but Ainz held a bony hand out.

"No," he said. "Let me hear the situation first.

Albedo and Mare nodded and backed off.

"Sebas, I see you have finally returned to us. And it seems you brought a friend as well. Care to introduce me?"

Ainz called out to Sebas, who bowed. While the words may have seemed hostile and sarcastic, they were far from it. Sebas knew Ainz cared about him, all of them. Even so, Sebas was still nervous.

Well, Lord Ainz…" Sebas started. "I had found her in an ally. She was poor and starving, and I felt I had to do something. I had promised her a home, and I truly feel she will not disappoint you."

Ainz clacked his metallic fingers on the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]. He was enjoying playing with Sebas like this. Ainz did indeed have a sadistic side, even though it was almost never shown.

"And on who's authority was was this 'home' promised, hm? Was it an attempt to undermine my own authority? Did you mean to deceive me, to casually use my home to house such garbage as humans?" Ainz asked him.

Sebas started visually sweating, and Violet was shocked to see it. She had only know Sebas for a short time, but she felt like he wasn't scared of anything. So, naturally, Violet started to panic. Ainz smirked inside.

"Oh, it seems the little one is nervous. Here, have a handkerchief, and give one to Sebas, too," he said. He looked at Sebas, then locked eyes with Violet. "Perhaps I should rectify this mistake."

Ainz walked towards Violet, and Sebas froze, causing the handkerchief to fall to the ground with a wet 'plop'. As much as he loved Violet, Lord Ainz came first, and his opinion was law. Ainz reached down and extended a hand towards the girl. Even Albedo was shocked. He was going to choke her to death. Violet, however, never flinched, and just closed her eyes.

Well, she flinched when a bony hand started to stroke her hair.

"Hahaha, HaHaHa. HAHAHA!" Ainz roared with laughter. It was a terrible, horrible, cruel trick to play, but he found it funny nonetheless. The NPCs started laughing as well, Sebas gave off a chuckle, and even Violet cracked a smile, though she had no idea why. Ainz waltzed back to his throne, royally sat down, and spoke,

"Well, Sebas. It seems she has nerves of steel. I will allow you to keep her, but no more humans in Nazarick without my permission."

The butler nodded.

"Albedo, put the girl… what was her name, again?" Ainz asked.

For the first time, Violet spoke in front of the undead god. "Violet, L-Lord Ainz," her voice cracked.

"Sorcerer King would normally be what newcomers call me, but as you're Sebas' pet, you may call me Lord Ainz," Ainz said as he turned to Albedo. "Albedo, put Violet on a maid training schedule and prepa-"

"No! That's not what I want at all!" Violet shouted.

Shalltear growled, "You are interrupt Lord Ainz, you wor-"

"Silence!"

Ainz waved a hand and caused Shalltear to become quiet. He put his fingers together and rested hin bony chin on them.

"Well then, what _do_ you want to be? A chef? Miner? Lumberjack? Tell me," Ainz said

"I want to help Papa fight. I want to be able to save people, too!"

"Umu," Ainz mused. He cast a silent [Appraisal], and was thoroughly disappointed with her stats. They were even lower than an average human…

Save one.

Her durability was astronomically high for a human, and rivaled or surpassed those in the former Black Scripture. That outright shocked Ainz.

"I-is that possible?" Mare asked.

 _[Demiurge, I require your expertise]_

 _[Of course, my Lord]_

"Well, Mare, we are about to find out."

Demiurge appeared beside Ainz and bowed. Upon seeing him, Sebas frowned a little.

"Demiurge, is it possible to upgrade this girl to the point where she could fight side by side with Sebas?"

Demiurge walked over to Violet and began examining her. He checked her neck veins, range of motion, body sensitivity, and more. During the body sensitivity check, Violet was extremely embarrassed to have a man grope her, but upon seeing Demiurge's serious, work-like expression, she was confused but started to relax a bit. She only fully relaxed when she saw her father with a cal expression. He seemed… uncomfortable, but she could sense that he had 100% faith and trust in the man in front of her. After he was done, he stood up.

"..." Demiurge breathed in.

"It's possible, but only just. She has low body sensitivity, which is very important. If it was high, the negative stimulation from the upgrades would cause her body to view itself as a hostile organism, and her immune system would start killing her. She also has abnormally high durability, which is the only reason why it's possible at all. However, I will need unrestricted access to our resources and treasury to do it." he explained.

Now, when someone asks for unrestricted access to something so important, one would be hesitant to grant it. But not Ainz. He had full trust in Demiurge.

"Granted," he looked at Violet. "Violet, it will be long, excruciatingly painful, and there is a good chance you will die. Are you willing to take that risk?" he asked.

Violet looked back and forth between Ainz and and Sebas.

"Yes," she said.

* * *

Sebas, Violet and Demiurge walked through a portal to the Seventh Floor of Nazarick. As soon as they walked through, Demiurge took a left and started walking across the hellish landscape. As they walked over a bridge, the magma riverproduced a bubble, which popped and splashed hot magma onto the neighboring rock. Sebas quickly moved in front of Violet, protecting her, the magma steaming against his clothes causing no damage to the butler. Violet was worried but upon Sebas giving her a thumbs up, she grinned and walked on, after thanking him, of course.

They walked only for about ten minutes before reaching a rocky door in the side of what appeared to be a volcano. Demiurge swiftly opened it and walked in. Inside, the room was a light gray, with a single seat in the middle. It had a small table next to it.

"Strip and sit down, then we can get started," Demiurge said as he put on a strange white mask that covered his mouth and nose. Violet walked over to to the chair and looked at Sebas.

"Don't worry," said the butler. "Demiurge may be a sadistic, cruel man, but he would never defile you, and I have complete trust in him. He will treat you as gently as he can. He is already being tremendously kind doing this for you. It will take a long time to complete."

Violet looked at the demon. "How long?" she asked.

"If I don't stop, which I don't plan to, it will take at least four days. It could take as many as 12," he replied.

"That long!? Why? And how do you plan to not stop?" she cried.

He took off his black gloves and showed her a golden ring on his right hand.

"With this, I won't need sleep or food, so I can work without stop. It is irritating to have to leave my normal duties, but the Supreme One has ordered it, and his will must be carried out with exact precision, lest we feel his wrath or disappointment. And of course it would take that long. I am slowing replacing your body with that of a stronger one, and fine-tuning your soul to resonate with its power. That takes time." he said.

Violet was shook. This demon was spending so much of his time for her. She steeled herself and stripped. She looked at Sebas, who had kindly averted his gaze, then at Demiurge, who was looking at her. But she could tell he was looking at her eyes, and nothing else. He truly had no interests.

She sat down, and Demiurge walked to a door behind him, opened it, and pulled out a silver rod that had a bag hanging from one end and a flat X on the other. The bad had a tude attached to it.

Demiurge walked back over to her and set up the rod.

"This is something for the pain. What I will be doing is so… extreme that most anesthetics would be pointless and ineffective. What I have here is a liquid called [Blood of Morpheus]. It is the only thing powerful enough to work and still keep you alive. Unfortunately, it has some rather interesting temporary metal side effects.

"It will cause you to experience some dreams while you are asleep. In order for you to survive, you must conquer the dream. It will test your courage, and it will make you face your deepest and darkest fears. Fall victim to your fears, and you will die.

"This is your last chance to pull out," he warned.

She violently shook her head. She was ready.

Demiurge knelt down next to her and pulled out a long needle. He put white gloves on, wiped some liquid on her wrist, then slowly put the needle in. Once it was in, he hooked it up to the tube from the bag, and Violet suddenly felt fire racing in her veins and. She could already feel the tendrils of sleep grasping at her.

"Alright. Sebas, when she goes under, I need you to carry her to my lab. You already know where it is. I need to go finalize preparations for the procedure." Demiurge said.

Sebas showed his understanding, and Demiurge, satisfied, walked off.

Violet was quickly losing it. She could feel herself dropping off.

She heard one last thing before sleep took her.

"Good luck, Violet"

* * *

Demiurge walked into his lab, and ordered a low level demon servant to give him the tray it was holding. The tray had all the tools he would need.

He [Messaged] Mare and asked him to come, then set off to work.

Demiurge looked at the Crimson Terror he had brought before. It would be the most important part of the upgrade.

"Crimson Terror, lower your defenses to the minimum."

The Crimson Terror obeyed. As soon as it did so, Demiurge quickly attacked the joints of the beast. It collapsed, dead, within seconds. Demiurge ordered his servant to organise the bones, then told it to take the armor to Godrir to get it melted down. As it left, Demiurge looked around to make sure that the other materials were prepared.

Sebas walked in carrying a naked Violet, the IV stand rolling next to him. Demiurge directed him to the table in the middle of the room, where Sebas set her down. He took her hand, grasped it once, then nodded to Demiurge.

"Sebas," Demiurge said. "Go with that servant. I need something from you."

Sebas only nodded before waking off

Demiurge breathed in, and out. This would be a pain, but Ainz had commanded it.

Mare walked in, staff clutched to his chest.

"Thank you for coming, Mare. As I told you, I need your healing magic to keep her alive. Potions aren't powerful enough."

The young boy smiled. "O-of course. I'm glad to be able to support you in h-helping Lord Ainz!"

 _Time to begin._

Demiurge took a scalpel form the table, then began cutting at Violet's feet, slowly stripping the skin away. It was a long and tedious process, but it was only the start.

He worked his way up the leg, putting the removed flesh in a bucket next to the table. A servant waited for the bucket to get full, then replaced it and took the full one away. Eventually, he stripped it all away, then started working on the other leg.

After he finished both legs, he stripped the rest of her body, leaving behind bare muscle and tissue, and a slight bit of fat.

"Remarkably little fat, isn't there, Mare?" asked Demiurge

The boy agreed, "Y-y-yeah. She's very lean."

Demiurge smiled, then went back to work. The only reason Violet wasn't dead was because Mare was using a modified healing spell to keep her alive without actually healing her: it was essentially life support.

He cut away her muscle and tissue, one body part at a time. Every time he cut a large vein, a large squirt of blood erupted from her, staining his lab. If it wasn't for an item he equipped, he would have been covered as well. As tedious as the process was, he was starting to enjoy himself. Every time he saw that blood fountain, a great ball of emotion emerged inside of him. When he reached the neck and cut the jugular, the feeling was so great that he got a shiver down his spine.

Despite all that, he never made a single mistake. Not a single one. When he had finished, nearly two days later, all that was left of the girl Violet was her organs laying on the table, her heart slowly pulsing, and her brain glistening wetly. Mare has to severely upgrade the healing spell to the Tenth Tier.

Demiurge ordered a servant to start bringing him the bones of the Crimson Terror. With them, he carved them to the size of an adult human, slowly building a usable skeleton.

He slowly lost himself in his work, time slipping by as he did so.

* * *

Violet was floating in darkness.

Demiurge's words floated through her mind.

" _It will cause you to experience some dreams_ _while you are asleep"_

Violet deduced that the blackness must be the inside of her mind, waiting to be filled by a dream.

Then, the void slowly dissipated

A city grew around her, rising from the ground. It was the same city she had lived all her life. The place where she suffered.

Out of nowhere, she felt something kick her, causing her to fall down. She pushed herself up and glared at the attacker behind her, and paled.

It was a memory from her past. A gang of fallen nobles that had taken to abusing her on sight. They were the reason she contemplated suicide so many times.

"Eh? What's with that glare, runt? Feeling bold? Look at that, boys! She wants to fight!" The leader mocked.

"N-no! Please! Not again!" Violet begged. Tears ran down her face. She wasn't afraid of the pain: she was used to it. But the memories came flooding back, and they terrified her. Logically, she knew they were nothing to be afraid of. She wasn't really here. Her body was in Nazarick, being worked on. But the trauma overpowered her mind.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through her body, like someone was ripping her body apart. Violet fell to the ground, spasming. However, the pain went away as suddenly as it came.

 _The demon man must have started. I don't know what he's doing to me, but I doubt it's anything that I could imagine._

The pain cleared her mind, forcing the gang members out. But it seems they didn't want to be forgotten about.

"Get her!" the leader ordered.

All five of them ran over to her and started kicking her, laughing as they did so. Violet curled up into the fetal position, trying to protect as much of herself as possible. Once again, the memories overpowered her mind, shutting down any rational thought.

"We should take her clothes off. Make `er a woman," one of the members grinned.

They all started tearing at her clothes, slowly causing them to rip. At the thought of being raped like this, her body locked up.

 _I failed, father. I wasn't strong enough to face my past._

She closed her eyes, and went limp.

Her eyes snapped open when a warm light shone on her face. Behind the men with their faces of lust, she could see the smiling face of her father. It wasn't a smile that said he was happy with what was happening to her, but one that said 'I believe in you'.

Violet's pounding heart instantly calmed down, and a light golden wave rippled out from her. She looked the leader right in the eyes and shouted.

"GET _AWAY_!"

The gang members flew back and dissolved into blue lights. Sebas' smiling face also faded, but it served its purpose. She would face her memories, and wipe them all away.

She wasn't afraid anymore.

The environment shifted around her, transforming into the house from her memories. The house where she was born. Her biological father's face was shrouded in darkness, obscuring his features.

"Worthless," the face said.

Grief started to rise in Violet, but she quashed it down, locked it away. She grabbed the apparition by the neck and pulled it close. It had no weight, but was somehow tangible.

"No. _You_ are the worthless one. You aren't my father. You aren't my family. My entire life, I felt like it was my fault I was abandoned and rejected. I felt responsible. But now I can see that it was never my fault. One has to wonder how you ever found love at all. I'm shocked that anyone would put up with your disgusting bullshit."

"YOU DARE!?"

Violet's eyebrows arched into a V. She was done. She squeezed and squeezed and the man reached at his neck, trying to pry her hands off. He gagged and choked, but Violet never let up.

The man eventually went limp, like a puppet with its strings cut.

Once again, the environment faded away, and everything started again.

Violet faced it all head on, and conquered her fear. She healed her pain. She face her memories.

Every. Single. One.

* * *

13 days later, a brand new being lay on the table in Demiurge's lab. Mare had gone through 57 mana potions, and was suffering from magic exhaustion. It had taken Demiurge a bit longer than he expected, but he had at last nearly completed his task.

Nothing remained of the girl's original body except the brain. Her bones had been replaced by those of a Crimson Terror, her muscles by that of an Earth Giant, and her flesh was a mix of Frost Dragon and Ore Dragon skin, colored to match that of her original skin. She still had purple hair, but there was a streak of red on her bangs. She looked… human.

Her organs were from a variety of different beasts. The metal from the Crimson Terrors was melted down and used to coat her bones. Demiurge had also replaced one of her eye's with that of a Phoenix, giving her enhanced vision and powerful regeneration abilities. But her other eye was truly exceptional.

Demiurge had used an item from the treasury, the [Lost Eye of Odin], a god level item that granted powerful appraisal skills, projectile trajectory, and highlighted weak points of beings and object. Both her eyes were emerald green, like her original eyes.

Ainz, the guardians- save Gargantua-, the Battle Maids, Tsuare, and Sebas were all gathered in Demiurge's lab. There was only one thing left to do.

The body right now could not function due to the lack of blood. The only reason it was alive right now was because Ainz had taken over from Mare and was using healing magic.

A demon brought out a large barrel of blood, and carried it over to the table. The blood belonged to Sebas, and was incredibly potent. Demiurge took a tube and slowly injected it into the body.

Violet began to shake violently, smashing against the table, only being kept in place by the bonds on her wrists and ankles.

Sebas bit his lip. This was it. She would either survive this, or she wouldn't. There was no in between.

The body stopped shaking, and grew still.

There was no life within it.

Sebas staggered against the wall. It wasn't possible! She had to be alive! There was no way she would die like that…

"Sebas," Ainz said in a sad voice. "I-I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

A tear ran down Sebas' face. He was in shock.

A cracking noise drew everyone's attention back to the body.

The veins were turning to crystal, making rope-like designs all over. They started in the center of the chest, where the heart had be relocated to, and spread. Violet's nails became sharp and also turned to crystal.

Sebas gasped.

Most of it wasn't like his own crystals. They was polluted with dark energy and appeared as a dark indigo. Her teeth and nails, however, coated themselves in the same crystal Sebas made, causing them to glitter and shine like a jewel.

Then, all the crystals except the nails and teeth faded. Violet's eyes opened, and she instantly tried to sit up, panting. Everyone was shocked.

She was alive.

Sebas ran over to her, released the restraints, and crushed her in a bear hug.

"Violet, you're okay! I thought I had lost you,"

Tsuare put a hand on his shoulder. "Dear, it seems she is fine." She looked at Violet. Her body had gone from that of a little girl to that of a young woman of medium proportions and 5' 11".

"Well, missy. Since you cause my dear Sebas so much trouble and grief, you'll have to pay reparations. How about… Ah! I know!"

Tsuare smiled. "You will be my daughter."

"Sounds fair," Violet grinned.

* * *

"Well, Lord Ainz, what do you think?"

Demiurge, Ainz, Violet, and Sebas went back to the throne room to inspect the new Violet.

"I am very pleased Demiurge. You have exceeded my expectation," Ainz praised.

Demiurge bowed. "You are too kind, my Lord. By the way, Mare went to sleep. He needs to recover."

"Umu, naturally," Ainz nodded. "Let's find out what she has become. [All Unit Appraisal]"

Numbers and words filled Ainz's mind.

"Very impressive. She will be an extremely useful asset to Nazarick. Run off now, Violet. Sebas, you too. Spend some time together," Ainz ordered.

They both bowed, gave their thanks, and walked off. Violet was still having trouble adjusting to her new body, so she was leaning on Sebas.

"Lord Ainz, I must ask: why did you spend so many resources on that girl? As I see it, it was a just a waste." Demiurge inquired.

Ainz gestured for Demiurge to come closer.

"My Lord?"

Without a word, Ainz teleported both of them to the treasury. Demiurge looked around wildly, confused.

" _M_ _ein Führer_! What brings your _gottähnlich_ self to the wonderful place you blessed this lowly _bauer_ with?"

Pandora's Actor excitedly spouted off in German, flailing his hands around in over exaggerated bows. Ainz had long stopped caring about his creation's strange personality: in fact, he enjoyed it.

"Nothing much, Pandora's Actor. We are just here to browse. Now, back to work."

"Na sicher." Pandora's Actor obeyed

"Now, Demiurge, walk with me," Ainz ordered.

The duo walked the immense halls of the treasury, seeing all manor of gems, gold, weapons, armor, shields and more. Demiurge gaped. He had been in the treasury, of course. He recently came down to retrieve the [Lost Eye of Odin] for Violet. Even so, he had never before seen this much. It was awe inspiring.

"Tell me, Demiurge," Ainz said. "How do you think Ainz Ooal Gown got this many treasures?"

Demiurge immediately answered. "Conquest?"

"Conquest," Ainz mused. "Yes, much of this came from that. But even more came from _us_."

Demiurge cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand, my Lord…"

"I'm a collector, Demiurge. I am obsessed with obtaining rare items. I had pushed the rest of the guild to help me in that," Ains sighed.

"That's why I spent so many resources on Violet," Ainz continued. "She is an extremely rare being. She has the stats of a level 2 entity, but oddly enough, the defense and durability matching that of a high level 60, maybe even level 70, creature. She is very likely the only person on this planet who could have survived that procedure. If her stat were higher, the extra power would have consumed her from the inside out."

A look of understanding dawned on Demiurge's face.

 _[Lord Ainz?]_

"Rubedo..?" Ainz was confused.

 _[What is it, Rubedo?]_

 _[Zesshi was somehow freed. She is missing. I have no idea how it happened. Should I hunt her down?]_

 _[Ah, yes. I forgot I sent you both on a mission to locate the other Dragon Lords. It is no matter. Leave her, and return to Nazarick]_

 _[As you wish]_

Ainz snapped his fingers, and he could hear Pandora's Actor cry out in shock. All the gear supplied to Zesshi was returned to Nazarick's treasury.

"Anyways, Demiurge. Now you understand," Ainz said.

"Indeed. She will be most powerful," said Demiurge.

"No," Ainz replied. "She won't."

"What do you mean?" inquired Demiurge.

Ainz's form once again momentarily flickered to the hulking grey behemoth. Unlike last time, it was covered in a grin. Ainz was excited.

"She will be more than powerful. She will be…" Ainz's eyes flashed, the flames heating the air around him.

"A Terror."

* * *

 **Violet**

Karna: -300 (Wickedly Evil)

Race: Shadow Lord

Title: The Violet Primordial

Racial Levels:

Dragon: 15

Human: 1

Demon: 5

Phoenix: 2

Giant: 2

Crimson Terror: 15

Leviathan: 15

Shadow Lord: 40

 **Total:** 97

MP: 70

HP: 95

Phy Def: 68

Mag Def: 63

Phy Atk: 90 (Exceeds Limit when using [Khonsu])

Mag Atk: 35

Agility: Exceeds Limit

Resist: 70

Special: 98

Notable Abilities/Skills:

 **[Khonsu] (Passive)**

Named after the great Egyption God of the Moon, [Khonsu] gives the user 4x damage from surprise attacks and 1.5x damage from attacks in the dark. Grants complete invisibility in the dark and near-invisibility in shadows (until user attacks or is attacked)

 **[Terror Crystal Manipulation] (Passive)**

The ability to create and control Terror Crystals. Crystals are extremely hard and give the [Fear] debuff.

 **[Nameless Assassin] (Passive)**

Removes all traceable evidence from kills

 **[Before Peace, There Must Be Suffering] (On Use)**

Summons the Scales of Cursed Judgement in the sky behind the user. The scale's bowls will alternate in elevation 15 times before the Wicked Side is weighed down. A large shockwave is released from the user, inflicting the targets with every non movement-restricting debuff from Yggdrasil, including a 30% chance of Instant Death. Can only be blocked by a World Class Item, a high level dragon, or an [Eclipse].

80h Cooldown

* * *

 **Well, there we are. Another chapter complete.**

 **I was actually contemplating whether or not to push the release date of this off by a month. Im actually going through a really hard time right now. My dog is getting really old, is constantly in pain, blind, deaf, and is always scared because she doesn't recognize her surroundings anymore, despite the fact that they haven't changed at all. She's going to be put down this week. Im sobbing on my keyboard at this, but I dont want her to be in pain anymore. So if my writing next chapter is extra bad, its because im depressed and cant focus.**

 **No witty lines today. Just a corgi sized hole in my heart.**

 **~Sierra**


	5. Well Guys

hey there! It's me, Sierra

As you may have noticed, there hasnt been a chapter in MONTHS! Well, now i tell you the reason.

ive officially started my Web Novel! That's right, its begun. While I havent decided to go with a normal free novel, or actually try to publish it, im definitely working on it. As such, the fanfictions will be on Permanent (or Very Long) Hiatus.

I will still offer beta services to those who ask me from my Beta Profile.

Sorry, and thanks for understanding!

Cheers!

Me, Sierra, setting a new standard for bad writing


End file.
